Not Punctuation
by WhisperedSilver
Summary: Annabeth takes her first step onto the path of becoming a woman...two hours after Percy falls from the St. Louis Arch. Now expanded, with a new girl every chapter!
1. Annabeth

"Percy."

I whipped around to see Annabeth coming towards me. "Finally," I said. "Are you done using the bathroom now?" It had only been a couple hours after I had dropped from the St. Louis Arch, and out of nowhere, Annabeth screams that she needs to use the bathroom.

So there we were at the gas station.

"Annabeth?" I hold her shoulders to steady her, my eyebrows pulling together into a frown. She looks shocked, like someone dumped a bucket of ice water on her head.. "What's up?"

She's shaking. "Percy, let me go. It's nothing. I-I just need to IM camp. Really quickly. Just wait here-"

"Annabeth, you can trust me! What's up?" I repeat, letting go of her. But I start shaking my head, "What is wrong?"

Grover walks over. He's eating an enchilada and can see Annabeth's in distress. "Hey, what-" he stiffens up in horror. "Oh, no...you-you haven't-"

"Grover!" snaps Annabeth, and I'm momentarily shocked at her mood swing. But Grover just gives a little salute and scurries off.

"I'm IMing them now!"

"Annabeth, come on!" I say, exasperated now.

"Percy!" she screams at me, and I actually take a step back in surprise when a tear rolls down her cheek. She brushes it away angrily, "I started my period, OK?" The revelation is delivered in a whisper, and Annabeth's cheeks begin to pink just as I feel mine doing the same.

"I take it you don't mean the punctuation..."

"I'm surprised you know such a big word," she snarls back.

Annabeth disappears into the bathroom again, only coming out when Grover yells at the door that there's a daughter of Apollo in the next neighborhood.

I open my mouth to say something, but Annabeth just keeps her eyes forward as she leads the way to Clover Road.

"Shut up, Percy."


	2. Thalia

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter is about Thalia, from Luke's POV.**

"Luke." I turned around to see Thalia holding out a rectangular box. "This is it."

"Great," I said, grabbing the box without looking at it and dashing through the entrance from the store. I could see Thalia out of the corner of my eye with Annabeth as the alarms began to blare.

When we finally made it back to the safe house, I tossed Thalia the package. "Here are your..." my mouth dropped open as I stared at the label on the package. "You made me steal...a...a..."

"Yes, I made you steal tampons," snapped Thalia. "I'm having my period."

Annabeth frowned. "A period..." she furrowed her brows, not liking that she didn't know what something was.

"Here, Annabeth" smiled Thalia, "Come over here."

"I, uh, I guess I'll go make dinner or something," I stammered.

"Yeah, whatever," said Thalia, brushing me off and taking Annabeth to the other side of the safe house. "Periods are for girls," she started to explain.

I shut my ears and tried not to hear everything about how a uterus functioned. _What the heckwas I thinking when I decided to live on the run with two girls!_

**A/N: I didn't really like the ending.**


	3. Clarisse

**A/N: AAAHHH! I love the reviews! I love them! Thanks so much! And these are all separate oneshots for all the girls. Shout-out to BurningStorm for the Clarisse idea!**

**This is in Chris Rodriguez's POV.**

* * *

><p>I marched behind Luke as the Hermes cabin trudged to the dining pavilion. We passed Cabin Five, and Clarisse brought her siblings out to walk alongside us. I tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, Clari-"<p>

My voice choked off at the murderous look in her eyes. "Who pissed you off _now_?"

I watched her whack one of her younger brothers on the head when he tripped on a rock. "I woke up angry," she growled. "Everyone I see deserves a beating."

I winced. "Seriously? _Nothing_ happened?"

"Pain in my abdomen," Clarisse admitted. "But I figured that was from capture the flag last night. Hold on," she said turning around and kicking the same brother she had hit before on the shin. "You shut up about that Demeter girl and keep up the pace!"

"Ah," I said awkwardly, "Um, Clarisse?"

"What?" she snarled.

"You and I have been friends for a long time," I started cautiously, trying not to anger her, "ever since I came to camp, actually. So am I right in saying that you won't murder me in my sleep if I tell you something?"

"Get on with it," she responded.

"Ithinkyoumighthaveyourperiod," I blurted, terrified of what would happen to me. Clarisse had a stormy expression on her face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she hissed. I squeaked and hid behind Luke.

"What the…?" he started.

I got a head start on my running, with a bloodthirsty daughter of Ares on my heels.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is my longest one yet. I'm glad that these chapters are coming to me so easily. You can request characters if you want! Hope you like it!**


	4. Bianca

**A/N: Wow! I'm so glad that this story is getting such great reception! Here's Bianca's chap, in the POV of poor, confused Nico. Set in the Lotus Hotel!**

* * *

><p>"Bianca! Bianca!" I turned to my sister excitedly. "Look, I got a high score on-Bianca?"<p>

Bianca looked...really angry. "What's wrong?" I asked. She sighed.

"Come here, Nico." And she hugged me really tightly. "People have been annoying me today. Someone was playing too loudly on a game next to me." She hugged me tighter. "I love you, Nico."

"I love you too, Bianca." I was really scared now. "Bianca? What's going on?"

"It's OK, Nico," said my sister, smoothing down my hair. "I'll get whatever scared you."

"But...Bianca, you're hurting me."

"What?" She sounded enraged. "_Who_ hurt you?"

"You," I managed to choke out, "hugging...too...hard..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nico," Bianca cooed. She still didn't release me.

"Help!" I cried, sure that she had gone insane. My sister was the most level-headed person alive.

"Aww, what's wrong, Nico?" I got squeezed again.

A Lotus attendant came out of nowhere. "Miss di Angelo? Mister di Angelo? Is everything alright here?"

"I can take care of my little brother just fine," snarled my sister. I was completely terrified.

"Something's wrong with her!" I wailed, trying to wriggle out of her grasp. "She's been angry and thinks something's scaring me but it's really her and she's been hugging me really hard and I'm really scared and-"

"I think I know what's wrong," said the attendant. He looked a little bit sick.

"Don't you dare cut my brother off!" exploded Bianca. She started toward him menacingly, but he had apparently already called for someone else. A blonde woman appeared at his side.

"I've got it here, Dave." She turned to Bianca and gently pried her fingers off of my shoulders. "Come along with me, Miss di Angelo. I'm Linda."

My mouth opened and closed in horror. I couldn't speak. Finally the words came. "W-Where are you taking her?"

"I'm not leaving Nico," said Bianca defiantly. But the blonde lady whispered something into her ear, and she suddenly gasped and covered her mouth.

"Come on, Nico." We followed the attendant. I was holding Bianca's hand.

"Here," said Linda kindly. "Mister di Angelo, you can stay in our waiting room. Miss di Angelo...?"

She led Bianca into a room filled with other girls. "Bianca's becoming a woman," she explained. "But it will only take about thirty minutes to explain how. It's nothing big."

I frowned. "What about me? Do I have to-"

"Oh, no," came my response. "This only happens to girls. Just wait in here for a little bit and we'll call you back, OK?"

I shrugged. "OK. See you in a minute, Bianca." Bianca and I had been separated by the staff a couple times before for various reasons (like this), and we had always gotten back together.

"Be careful, Nico," she replied from inside the doorway. I turned to the nearest machine and began to play, just and the door swung shut and a woman's voice began,

"Now, I'm not sure if all of you have noticed the blood yet..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My chapters are getting longer and longer. Interesting. Next is Artemis (which should be very cool). Yes, goddesses can have PMS...in my world.**

**Sneak Peek: "...it's ichor. Satisfied?"**


	5. Artemis

**A/N: So sorry! I can't get chapters out during the weekdays. :( Instead of this being Artemis's first period, this will be set shortly after TC. This is in Apollo's POV.**

"Apollo, what are you doing here?"

"So I can't check up on my baby sister now and then?" I parked my sun car next to my furious little sibling.

"I do not wish anyone in my presence at the moment, brother." She glared at me, and I smiled. Yep, definitely Artemis!

"Ooh," I joked, "That time of the month, sis?"

Silence.

"Artemis?"

"It is not the full moon tonight, Apollo," she growled through gritted teeth, deliberately misunderstanding.

"Come on, sis, you can trust me!"

"..."

"Pwease?" I gave her the puppy dog eyes. No one could resist-

-and then she gave me the killer wolf eyes and I reminded myself that she was a goddess.

"Apollo, the 'time of the month' you speak of is only for mortals!"

"I'm your _big brother_! Why are you so-" I began, but Artemis cut me off, grating out,

"...it's ichor. Satisfied?"

I blinked, then grinned, "I knew it! The god of prophecy is never wrong!"

"..."

"Baby sis? What's up?" And I was knocked backward and suddenly realized that I was on fire. Literally.

"You be quiet, Apollo! I am not your 'sis' of any kind! You constantly annoy me with your implications that you are older than me! May I remind you how Leto and I toiled endlessly for nine days, working to bring you out of her womb? I am the goddess of CHILDBIRTH!"

While she ranted and screamed to the sky (Zeus was going to be _so_ mad), I let out a low whistle and dropped the box of tampons into her chariot. When Artemis saw me climbing into my car, she lunged at me, but I was already flying away.

"Love ya sis!"

**A/N: Again, so sorry. And I couldn't use the "Apollo pretends he has a period" plot because my week has just been so stuffed, and my imagination was dead. I'll try to get chaps out in the span of a week.**


	6. Piper

_**HEROES OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS!**_

**A/N: Thanks so much for the epic reviews! Shout-out to jazie101 for her ideas! This is Piper's chapter, set in (wince) Leo's POV. I just had to put him in there. They probably met a little later than twelve years old, but I don't want to make _another_ OC, and Tristan McLean or Jane's POV would be just weird.**

I met Piper outside of her dorm like every morning. "Hey, Piper."

She came out of the door, heavily laden with textbooks. She looked kind of irritated. "Hey, Leo-"

"Ooh, you and Valdez gonna get smoochy-smoochy, half-blood?" sneered a voice from behind me. Amy, the bleach-blonde spoiled brat from Coach Olchen's class.

"We aren't-" I started, annoyed, just as Piper growled,

"Amy, just try and say that again, and I will-"

"You can't touch me, you little half-blood!"

I stumbled backward as Piper _threw_ her books at me and lept at Amy. Struggling to carry the weight of all of Piper's stuff along with my own, I watched in surprise at the brawl on the floor.

It wasn't much of a brawl, actually. While Amy screeched and tried to dig her nails into Piper and slap her face, Piper was on top and easily bending all of Amy's arms and legs backward. She twisted one arm and dislocated the shoulder of the other, then tugged at Amy's blonde hair as she avoided the other girl's teeth.

"Go Piper!" I cheered. Other people gathered around to see what was going on. I saw money exchange hands. One guy even tried to stop the fight, but he got knocked unconscious with only one fingernail in between the girls.

Some of Amy's clique attempted to gang up on Piper from behind. Just as I stepped forward with all of the textbooks, Piper kicked one of them in the stomach and shoved her into the rest of them. They went down in a heap.

With Amy and her fan club incapacitated, Piper straightened up and accepted her things from my now painfully red arms. "Come on, Leo." Her voice was shaky.

I frowned. "Piper, you OK?"

She let out a breath of air, then repeated a little more severely, "Come _on_, Leo."

The crowd (who had formed a wide circle around Piper and Amy) backed slowly away as we made our way to a relatively secluded corner. Piper and I set down our stuff. She made sure everyone was distracted with Amy's injuries, then turned to me, her eyes glistening.

"Oh, no," I shook my head in distress, while fat tears slipped out of her eyes. I sighed and gave her a hug.

"Leo," she hiccuped. "Leo, I-"

I freaked out. "Piper, sorry, but, um, I don't like you like _that_-" She shoved me away.

"_**Excuse me**_?"

My face was completely red. "I-I mean, I only like you as a friend, not-"

"Leo, I wasn't going to tell you _that_!" Piper's voice was incredulous.

"Oh."

"I-" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm having my period."

"...what?"

Let's just say Amy wasn't the only one unconscious in the infirmary that day.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	7. Hestia

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I know it's not an excuse, but I've had writer's block for a while after I realized I would have to make another OC for Rachel Dare's chapter. Then I got a laptop for Christmas and found out I had nothing like Microsoft Word to type on, so that held me up for quite a while. But here's Hestia's chapter, and I promise to have the next one out before five months have passed! Sorry this is short.**

**This is in Poseidon's POV.**

"AAAHHH!" screamed Hades as a weird combination of liquid and chunky solids crashed down onto his head. I dragged him out of the path of Kronos' esophagus' outlet.

He coughed out some digested wine. "Thanks, Poseidon."

Hera gave a wail as our father's stomach muscles contracted and shoved her to the other side of his stomach. Acids submerged me in a brownish pool. For years we had been living in Kronos' stomach. Because we were gods, we couldn't be digested, so we had to sit through each one of his meals in torture.

"ERRE ES KORAKAS!" screamed Hestia,and I jumped. "KRONOS! THAT-" and she spouted curse words so dirty, I snatched up Hera (the youngest of us) and shoved my hands into her ears, conveniently forgetting she was only about one second younger than Hades, who was only about two seconds younger than me.

"Hestia?" asked Hades tentatively. "Um, are you OK?" Hestia was always totally calm. Whenever one of us freaked out, she was always there to soothe us. She had never had a breakdown like this before. Usually it was Hera who exploded.

"OK? HOW CAN I BE OK WHEN I'M STUCK IN A TITAN'S STOMACH? HOW?" she lunged for Hades, and I shoved her back. I'm really protective.

"Hestia," I said, my voice shaking, "I think it's your time of the month."

What followed was the worst brawl my siblings and I had ever had. Ever. (Not even Zeus could top this, the drama queen...)

Hestia attacked me, and I kicked back at her. She set herself on fire and I called on the disgusting watery juices around me to throw her into the sides of Kronos' stomach. Hades and Hestia desperately tried to drag us apart and punch Hestia as much as they could.

Finally, Hestia snarled and disappeared into the small intestine to vent her anger. I sighed.

I couldn't wait for Hera to get her period.

**A/N: After re-reading this chapter and finding out it was ripe with spelling errors and weirdness, I came back and fixed the typos. Hopefully the weirdish format has fixed itself.**


	8. I Am Sorry

I'm sorry. I have to put this story on hiatus.

Writer's block is really bad on this fic. I would like to say thank you for all of your reviews and your support. This is my most popular story, and I hate to do this.

If you would like to write something about PJO females having their periods, you have my approval.

~WhisperedSilver


End file.
